Fault face
by Kemious
Summary: 1.When anime characters have large sweat drops on thier head. 2.A collection of short worthless oneshots.Drabbles
1. Your fly's undone

Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese, so there's no possible way I could own Sonic and Co.

They say if you don't write you get rusty and completely suck. So to counterattack that, I decided to start writing drabbles.

((Pants))

----------

Tails stared at Knuckles in complete disbelief; as he listened to the echidna retell how the Master Emerald was stolen right in front of his face. If he were an anime character he swore he would have fault faced….Forget that last statement he already felt the large sweat bead at the back of his head. The two sat quiet staring at each other.

"But Knuckles!" He started, "but we don't wear pants!"

((End))

---------

Ah my first one. Kinda weak I know, hopefully the others will be better. Incase you didn't understand, Robotnik used the old your Fly is undone trick on Knux. Next one probably coming tomorrow.


	2. Reflecting: Sidekick: Hammers

Disclaimer: Did it in the first chapter do I need to do it in the second…

The second installment of my pointless drabbles

((Sidekick))

Tails sighed as he stood staring into nothingness. Not for the first time, he reflected on his life. Its not fair, he thought bitterly. I do as much as Sonic, sometimes even more. But all I am is a sidekick, I wanna be the hero for once. He sighed, All I'll ever be is nothing more then a 'sidekick'. A blue blur shot past him, shortly followed by a pink one wielding a giant hammer, screaming "I'll make you love me Sonic!" Maybe its better this way, Tails reconsidered, At least sidekick don't have to worry about crazy fan girls with really large hammers. He winced as he heard Amy's hammer connect. Yup. It's better to be a sidekick.

((End))

---------

I'm surprised. Surprised I actual came up with something slightly better then the last chapter. Surprised that someone has flamed the hell out of me already. Surprised that I have a review. Surprised your actually reading this after the last one. Surprised that….eh you already get the point…


	3. Disgraceful attempt at swimming

You know what even if I claimed this as mine and they sued me they really wouldn't get much...Hell they wouldn't get anything I have nothing to take. So you already know Sonic doesn't belong to me. Repeat after me: I do not own Sonic and all the other characters under him.

((Swimming))

----------

I'm doing it. Sonic thought happily as he paddled through the water. Hah take that Knuckles and Tails, your not the only ones who can swim. He grinned as he speed up to his fastest. No one can keep up with me now. A small green chao backstroking lazily passed the blue hedgehog.

"Um...Mr. Sonic can you please get out of the pool? Cheese and the other Chao want to swim." Cream asked sweetly as she watched the hedgehog flail wildly in the tiny chao pool.

---------

((End))

There you have my third one. At the rate this is going I should have my next one on Monday. Hopefully this one's joke is a lot less subtle and more oblivious.


	4. Don't follow the rings stupid

Eh sorry about not updating or anything. Like you really care….But brother ended up pouring some lemonade on the keyboard of my laptop which fried the motherboard and has completely left me with out a computer. So I'm writing not even ten second pieces every where I go. I just have to wait for a new one anyway

-------------------------------

((Don't follow the rings))

"Damn Shadow! Thinks he's so smart well I'll teach him not to mess with Sonic T. Hedgehog!" Sonic shouted triumphantly as he placed another ring down. Tails watched on as Sonic set up a long line of rings leading into a wall.

"Um...Sonic what are you doing."

"I'm setting a trap for Shadow when he sees this trail of rings he's gonna light speed dash through them and crash into the wall."

"Sonic… I bet you five bucks nobody is stupid enough to-" The sound of rings being collected at a rapid rate followed by a large slam interrupted him.

Tails looked at Shadow's flatten form on the ground in awe. Silently he hand the five dollars to Sonic.

((END))

-----------------------------

Eh Not my best but defiantly not my worse. Played off the fact that I can't help but do the light speed dash anytime I see a bunch a rings in a sonic game.


	5. Paychecks

((Paychecks))

--------------------------

"Hey Fox boy."

"I have a name you know." Tails yawned tiredly glaring at Shadow. "And I prefer to be called by it. What do you want."

The black hedgehog waved his hand indifferently. "Yeah yeah. Whatever. Fox boy." Tails bristled at his remark and glared even harder at the indifferent being in front of him. "Anyway I've been wondering for a while…. Where do you get the money to build all your inventions and build a place like this."

Tails blinked several times. "The checks that Sega's sends each month." He replied simply.

"Wait…." Shadow paused for a minute absorbing the information. "Sega sends you checks…."

Tails yawned again scratching his back. "Yeah, everyone gets them. How else do you think Knuckles got the money to buy the Master Emerald and Floating island. Amy uses her for shoes, and where do you think Cream get the money to feed her Chao. Well everyone, but Sonic."

"Not surprising. He'd probably use the money fore some stupid cheese processing plant or something."

"Actually he owns A huge part of Sega. In fact he's in charge of sending out the checks."

(Somewhere on Floating Island.)

Sonic shivered violently. "Why do I have a feeling someone's plotting my death." Sonic stopped for minute, before shrugging his shoulder and continued running.

------------------------

((End))


	6. Embrace your gayness even if your not

Hind sight is 20/20 I realize I didn't put a disclaimer for the last chapter. so for anyone who wants to sue me...get a life I don't own Sonic and Co. and I probably never will...

((Pictures))

--------------

"Sonic say it isn't so!" Amy wailed frantically at the blue hero, waving her arms wildly up and down.

"Heh. It all makes sense now." Knuckles nodded sagely. "I've always wondered why you ran away from Amy and spent so much time with Tails. All this time you were gay."

"What!" The blue hero screamed out confused.

"You could have told us I mean it wouldn't make us like you any less you, Hell its not like we can." He continued." Though I probably wouldn't have---"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm not gay!" He interrupted.

Knuckles snorted. "Oh yeah? Then why is there a picture with you and Shadow kissing." He said as he handed him the photo.

"Let me see that!" He snatched the piece of paper from Knuckles."None of this happened I swear! They're fakes. You can see the glue and everything" The blue hedgehog protested pointing to the somewhat undried glue.

"Yeah right." Knuckles retorted "I'm not that gullible." He finished ignoring Sonic's protest as he left.

"Don't worry Sonic I'll love you till you're not gay any more." Amy shout glomping him.

"I...hate...my...life..." He muttered as he allowed himself to be dragged by Amy Rose.

----------

((Pictures))

It has come to my attention, that the mass majority of you don't understand the joke in chapter 1. Yeah so in order to retain all pride and dignity I'm going to ask you all to forget it even existed. Anyway thanks for all the reviews hopefully I'll get better and not worse as time goes on. Till next chapter.

Return to Top


	7. Wasn't it suppose to be the other way

Been a while hasn't it for disclaimer rewind to the first chapter

((The Talk))

-----------------

Sonic twitched slightly uncomfortable as he glanced at the fox seating across from him. It was time for the long fated talk. It was something that he had prayed that would never have to happen, but atlas it seemed as though his prayers had not been heard, or at least ignored.

Tails glanced at Sonic and sighed staring at the floor. Why did it have to be him the fox recounted in his head once more? It wasn't that it was awkward…actually that was exactly the reason why he didn't want to have this conversation with Sonic, but atlas there was no one else. He'd tried Shadow, but the arrogant blacked hedgehog merely scoffed and not so politely told him to talk to Sonic. Rouge seemed like a possibility, but he feared that she might want to do practical afterwards. Amy and Cream well for obvious reasons. Knuckles was too much of an idiot to do it properly anyway and Robotnik seemingly didn't find it useful to program such answers in his robots so Omega was out of the question.

Taking a deep breath and summoning all his courage the young fox turned once more towards the blue hedgehog.

"Alright Sonic. When a man reaches a certain age he starts to notice women…

-----------------

((End Talk))

A/N: Yay I updated. Clap for me …or not anyone is fine. Just wanted to rid my mind of this plot bunny


	8. His name was Momo or was it Memo?

((The missing Chaotix))

------------

It was something that had been bothering him for sometime, at least since the last Sonic game when he had noticed it.

"Wasn't there one more of you guys…" Knuckles finally asked.

Espio and Vector shifted their eyes slightly. "Err… I don't know what you're talking about. Knuckles." Vector managed after several moments.

"Wasn't he a pink mouse or monkey or was he a porcupine. Yeah a porcupine or something like that."

Espio arched an eyebrow how the hell did someone get porcupine for armadillo he would never know, but at least he was getting closer last time he said he was something along the lines of a wolf…

"Wasn't his name Mega? Memo? Manny?"

"You mean Mighty!" Charmy buzzed happy about the room. Espio easily slapped him out of the sky with his tongue before shoving the buzzing bee in the locker.

"Mighty, huh." The echidna scratched his chin. "No I'm sure that wasn't it"

After a second he snapped his fingers

"Ah ha it was Monty, but you were on the right track Charmy." He turned around to find the bee gone. "Huh were did he go."

"He probably went to the bathroom or something." Espio laughed nervously. The locker groaned and he kicked it.

"What were we talking about again?"

"You wanted us to watch the emerald while you go and stop the world from ending." Vector lied easily.

"Oh yeah. Thanks guys you're the best." And with that the gullible echidna left.

"Hey Vector."

"Yeah Espio.

"Where is Mighty?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you…."

"Fair enough."

------------------

((The missing Chaotix))

Yay a double update


End file.
